


coffee chat

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ... and perhaps a surprise p5 cameo or two ;), Gen, and I feel like not being stressed and trying to save the world they probably get along a bit better, because they're still friends after all this time, just two friends drinking coffee and making fun of each other, though of course it wouldn't go unnoticed that THE pink argus is talking about shadows would it, though this is mostly just yukari and junpei chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and while Yukari and Junpei’s bond is definitely unbreakable… they were both well aware they could start to get on each other’s nerves if they were stuck with each other too much.But sometimes it was nice to just catch up and see each other again every so often; there wasn’t a new threat to stress about, there wasn’t any outside obligation making them talk, it was just coffee and some light ribbing. It was, honestly, the ideal amount of interaction for them, as much as they did care about each other.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	coffee chat

“Y’know, if I’d known I was going to end up playing Pink Argus, I would’ve watched Featherman with Ken more often.” Yukari says absently, taking a sip of her coffee.

Junpei, sitting on the other side of the table, laughs. “There’s no way he stopped watching it, you saw how he reacted when you wore that suit to Inaba. Just watch it with him now.”

“Oh, yeah, because it’s not weird at all to watch myself on TV.”

“How do _you_ think all those other celebrities do it?”

Yukari swirls her drink. “I dunno, but whatever I’m doing is probably fine since they’ve kept me on the cast this long. I’ll just stick to the older episodes, thanks.”

“Eh, I could never keep up with that show, anyway. Too many episodes.”

“Don’t any of the kids on your team watch it?”

“Probably. I’m a _little_ busy keeping track of what’s going on in the game, y’know?”

“You’d think after being in real fights for as long as we have you’d be used to keeping track of a bunch of moving parts at once,” Yukari says with a bit of a teasing smirk, but without the antagonism they’d both had in high school.

Junpei gives her a flat look, but it’s not serious either. “Did you really just compare a _baseball game_ to fighting _shadows_?”

“There are totally similarities.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess both involve a team, but one also has, y’know, monsters?”

“Little kids can be monsters sometimes,” Yukari explains, as if that’s all it takes.

“Riiiiight. Just because _your_ job lets you practice with your weapon doesn’t mean mine does.”

“You always used to swing your sword around like it was a bat, anyway.”

“Hey! I knew exactly what I was doing with it. You saw me cut that sandwich in half perfectly that one time!”

“You act like that was impressive. I could hit a sandwich on target while doing one of those crazy flips as Pink Argus.”

“Oh, yeah, because you were _great_ at hitting shadows when we needed you to.”

“Hey! _I_ never knocked anyone out after getting Charmed and swinging my weapon around like a madman.”

Junpei tries valiantly, but in the end can’t seem to come up with a good comeback. “You’ve got me there, Yuka-tan.”

The conversation goes quiet for a bit after that, the two friends enjoying their coffee in a peaceful silence that they both know _never_ could have happened back in high school. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and while Yukari and Junpei’s bond is definitely unbreakable… they were both well aware they could start to get on each other’s nerves if they were stuck with each other too much.

But sometimes it was nice to just catch up and see each other again every so often; there wasn’t a new threat to stress about, there wasn’t any outside obligation making them talk, it was just coffee and some light ribbing. It was, honestly, the ideal amount of interaction for them, as much as they did care about each other.

“Man, I do kinda miss fighting shadows sometimes, though. Inaba was a great time to practice my swings.”

“Hah, you jerk. You just liked taking it out on that fake me.”

“Oh, and like you didn’t like knocking the fake me down with your Garudyne.”

“It was efficient! We were on kind of a time crunch!” 

“Sounds like an excuse to me.”

“Pfft, whatever.”

Junpei glances out the window, and Yukari can _see_ his train of thought changing tracks.

“Doesn’t Ken go to a school around here? He got into a fancy city high school with his soccer scholarship, right?”

“What, are you going to tell me I really _should_ go visit him just to watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman R?”

“Nah. Well, I _was_ thinking maybe we should visit him and Koromaru since we’re both in town…”

“Maybe we could surprise him and show up at his next game!”

“That’s a good idea and all, but I kind of have no idea when it is. Or where.”

“... Me neither, honestly. I didn’t think I was going to be in Tokyo right now.”

“Hah, with how intense he gets he’d probably think we were showing up for Shadow Ops stuff.”

“I mean, if we did show up unannounced… I know he’s trying to live a normal life, but. It’s Ken. Of course he’d get excited and think that.”

“Can’t blame him, though. At least the rest of us got our Personas in high school.”

“So did the Inaba kids, now that you mention it… maybe it’s just a high school thing and he got mixed up in it.”

Junpei shrugs. “Kid gets mixed up in everything he can.”

“Yeah, fair enough. Though I do kinda wonder if there are other high schoolers out there right now with Personas…”

“What, like the Phantom Thieves?”

“You think they’re Persona users?”

“I mean, it’d be pretty convenient to use something like the Dark Hour to steal stuff, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I guess you have a point. And I could kinda see how Personas could be tied to hearts… Still, though.”

“Don’t worry, Ace Detective Junpei is on it!”

“Oh, yeah, like you’d figure it out faster than either of the Detective Princes.”

“You never know!”

“Sure I don’t.” Yukari glances at her watch. “Ah, man, we’ve been here for a while. If we _are_ gonna say hi to Ken, we should probably get going.”

Junpei takes a final sip of his coffee. “Sure, since we’re both here. Chidori doesn’t expect me to be back until tomorrow anyway.”

They pay and leave, narrowly missing one Goro Akechi, who stares after Yukari in recognition for a moment before entering Leblanc. His phone buzzes as he does; it’s from Sakura.

 **Oracle:** PINK ARGUS HAS A PERSONA THIS IS NOT A DRILL  
**Oracle:** we have to do some snooping into this RIGHT NOW  
**Oracle:** can I actually count on you this time or are you ”””too busy””” again and going to flake out on me here :/

His mind quickly catches up to what just occurred, but it does take him a moment. What does not take him even a moment of thought is his decision.

 **Crow:** Actually, I’d be happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not write a sequel to this someday with the Actual Pink Argus Investigation idk? I just love the persona kids stumbling into finding other persona kids honestly


End file.
